The lost love of Miya Asama : The untold story of the Sekirei Queen
by midnightfox343
Summary: Upon Finding her ashikabi standing over Takehito's grave, Miya embarks on an adventure she had thought left behind. Join us with our favorite dysfunctional ashikabi and substitute shinigami in destroying the sickly game Hiroto Minaka set up. Enjoy the sex, violence, and hollow shredding as we find the TRUE reason behind the sekirei plan. OH! And Ichigo is the SOUL KING? I DONT OWN
1. Chapter 1

The lost love of Miya Asama : The untold story of the Sekirei Queen By: Midnightfox343

Disclaimer : I own nothing ! Bleach and Sekirei belong to their respective owners!

It started two days ago...

I was at Takehito's grave mourning his death when I felt like I was being watched by somebody. I looked over my shoulder quickly to see who it was and was surprised to see my twin sister , Karasuba standing there. She looked as if she had been crying . She saw that I had saw her , and began to walk towards me ,she stopped next to me . She looked as if she was going to say something . I put my hand on her shoulder to stop her . I looked at her and said " Karasuba I'm here for you even though things have been rough between us for the past two years , I've forgiven what was done . Matsu told me everything . I thought Takehito's death was because of work . " Karasuba lets a rare smile touch her face . " Miya , I've found my Ashikabi . He calls me his goddess of death . It looks as if your the only one yet to emerge." I laugh . "Yeah it seems that way. " I bow my head and suddenly I feel a pulse of power stronger than mine and I know that that person is my ashikabi .I look at Karasuba " Did you feel that ? " She looks at me as if I've gone crazy . "I didn't feel anything , all I felt was your power skyrocket as if you were getting ready to fight , frankly it scared me . " I look at Karasuba,"What do you mean?' She looks at me , " Your telling me you didn't feel your tama go berserk?" Confused , I look at my hand and notice my sword has appeared in my hand . My sword is special in the way that I can't explain . I close my eyes and relax .

*****Miya's inner world *****

As soon as I open them I'm in my inner world . I see Sangetsu , who is my zanpakuto , a sword that lives in my inner spirit She looks like she would belong in the time of Shinobi , a kunoichi skirt and a thick belt that has my hannya mask on it . Her hair was the purest shade of violet that sat around her angelic face , making it look as if a god had made it that was . Seeing me she starts to freak out " I feel him , my lost love Zangetsu ! " As she yells that a white man who looks completely bleached of color , except for his sclera , which are a magnificent golden color ,who smiles at Sangetsu . "Love " he says in a voice that seems to be overlapped with something else more... primal . Sangetsu who looks as if she's about to cry . This guy looks at me "Thank you Miya " I gasp " How do you know my name ?", I ask . He smiles, "My weilder is your ashikabi . " I flush, "How do you know this ? " I question him , my face flushing . "I felt Sangetsu's power go crazy when she found me ." He replied . "You might want to exit your inner world and go meet your ashikabi . He is waiting for you with Queen Karasuba ." I look at him with surprise . "QUEEN?!" I yell, shocked . He grins, "Yes queen she was his first Sekirei . She has the counter part to my other half of my power , Tensa Zangetsu ."

***** Meanwhile Outside*****

The sound of the air ripping alerted Karasuba to the arrival of her ashikabi . She smiled , knowing who it was " So you came here through a Garganta , huh? " She smiled . The man who appeared looked as if he would be in a yakuza syndicate. This man's name is Ichigo Kurosaki , he has had bright flame colored orange hair that was spiked at all angles seeming as if he had just crawled out of bed . He kisses Karasuba causing ten beams of light to shoot out of her back, having the appearance of smoke covered swords. After the kiss , she smiles and turns around " It appears she is with us once again . " Turning around they notice Miya is staring at them .

*****Miya's point of view *****

Karasuba why do I feel as if I'm complete.." Karasuba smiles. " Just kiss him ." Walking slowly but hesitantly towards them I feel my body start to get really hot , and knowing what to do I stop before him and say , " I'm Sekirei number 1, I've finally found you my god.! " He closes the distance between us by stepping forward . I felt my powers flare , and my wings come out . I heard Karasuba gasp . "Their beautiful ! They look as if the world is being carried on them . " Blushing I look behind me and gasp . They are the most beautiful shade of violet with red, black , and blue mixed in . I have a feeling that those other colors aside from the violet was my ashikabi's godlike power , which I could feel pulsing within me . As they start to fade away , I see Sangetsu , who is smiling up at Zangetsu who has his arms around her , and I also see Karasuba's Zanpakuto spirit Karaketsu wrapped in the arms of a man who appears to have the personality of a yakuza member . I assumed this is Tensa Zangetsu . I smiled at Sangetsu , she returned my smile , and faded away . I looked at my ashikabi and gasped , suddenly I knew everything about him . I smiled seeing the pain he's went through in the past two years . He looked at me and , said "So you were like Karasuba , huh?" He looked at her and smiled . She smiles back , "Miya we need to go to Maison Izumo ." Confused I look at her " I guess, But you cannot attack Minato or his Sekirei . Understood ?" Looking sheepish ,she looks at our ashikabi, " Yes , it's fine" , He replies , smiling at us. Smiling I lead the way home.

***** 20 mins Later*****

"Tadaima" I yell n we walk in. Upon hearing The thudding of feet on the stairs I know its Musubi wondering why I took so long. Feeling Karasuba and Ichigo tense I lay a hand on either of them and tell them it's okay. Feeling my hand on his shoulder Ichigo tenses even more then relaxes. Then Musubi rounds the corner and sees me and Karasuba. With a look of surprise on her face she expresses her disbelief, "Kara-chan why are you here? " Smiling, Karasuba tells her why, " Muu-chan I'm going to be living here with Miya and my ashikabi."


	2. Chapter 2

The lost love of Miya Asama: The untold story of the Sekirei Queen

**** Chapter 2 The rearrangements *****

Upon hearing Karasuba's response Musubi's eyes start to bubble , I sigh and tell her to go get her Ashikabi and sisters . She looks at me and yelled "OK!", before running off again. Looking at Karasuba I tell her that even though she is my sister sekirei now she still had to obey my rules. Heat\ring this Ichigo begins to chuckle. Turning around I glare at him" What's so funny I'm going to have to change one of my rules _and_ the sleeping arrangements because of you!" Letting out all of my killing intent . Causing him to flinch just a little. Satisfied I walk into the living room where everybody is sitting already. Looking over my shoulder I say " Guys can You _PLEASE_ stay out here while I explain everything?" Karasuba smiles and says "sure we will, Right Ichigo ?" Causing him to visibly flinch. Satisfied I smile and walk into the living room. As soon as I walk in Minato's jaw drops and he starts to blush. "What's wrong Sahashi –san ?" He blushes and points, "Miya since when did you have wings?" I giggle and feeling that it's time to explain I look at his sekirei and I smile. "Minato I am Sekirei # 1 Takehito freed me shortly after the plan started. I am the pillar, the Sekirei that every other one except the first ten are based off of." I start to explain. Looking at Matsu I say" Matsu my sister it's time. Explain everything later." Matsu looks shocked and Kazehana looks baffled that I gave Matsu clearance to tell them _EVERYTHING_ . "I called you guys together to meet my sister sekirei and ashikabi." I hear everybody gasp, "HAHA it surprised me too. And also as of now all rules are suspended, _but_ 'I say hearing Matsu start her signature perverse giggle," Please refrain from anything in public **OKAY?** ' I let my Ki out allowing them to feel my displeasure of not having fun with punishments anymore. I look at the door and whistle sharply, Minato cringes sharply. The door slides open and Ichigo enters first and then Karasuba."Tsukumi _**DON'T YOU DARE!**_ " I glare at her knowing that she was going to attack Karasuba."And Matsu she's not going to kill you she lives here now." Knowing that she was getting ready to lunge for the door. Karasuba seems a bit peeved about not having the chance to chase her at least. They all start to visibly calm down. Minato looks at Ichigo d asks " How did you manage to wing both Karasuba and Miya?" He chuckles and tells him to make sure he is sat down. Curious Minato nods. I look at Ichigo and notice is focusing and all of a sudden _**I'm thrown to the floor!**_ I gasp and ask the question that's been bugging me," My GOD your …the TRANSCENDANT DEATH GOD AREN'T YOU!? " Smiling he nods but he gives me a weird look like he's wondering how I know that" Oh don't look at me like that! I'm the soul king's sister! " I hear a gasp from him, and he tries to bow. Slapping him I yell, " **Don't you dare as far as I see it you are my husband and they don't bow before their wives!"** I gasp surprising myself.

***** Ichigo's P.O.V *****

Upon hearing that my second sekirei is the lost princess of soul society, I try to bow before her and I got yelled and to bring my shock even farther I hear Tensa Zangetsu laugh, "You stupid idiot that's why we told you not to piss her off!" I stiffen knowing that the Zangetsus' are having a good laugh at my expense. Then it hits me what she said, "What? You mean that I'm the first prince in 300 YEARS?" She smiles and shakes her head, putting her sleeve up and avoiding eye contact entirely. " Yes that means your status as a full Shinigami has been obtained and you are now the new Captain of Squad Zero my old position. They will be here to collect you tomorrow for your final training while me and Karasuba train the other sekirei in the house hold in the ways of the Shinigami." Shocked I ask her the question bugging me, " But I thought we had to fight the other Sekirei and Ashikabi?" She shakes her head no, " They live in my household making them null and making them effectively your subordinates under me and Karasuba."

***** Miya's P.O.V *****

Understanding his shock I ask him to give his Zanpakuto," It's time Zangetsu and Tensa Zangetsu become one with their wives too." He looks at me weird but hands me them trusting me completely after revealing myself as his Princess. That's when Minato decides to speak up completely forgetting they were there I softly gasp." Um.. Hime what do you want us to do?" I tell him "Minato you , Matsu, and Kusano can leave." Hey starts to try to say something and I cut him off." The rest of you go pack a bag for a week we're going to training camp in the morning. Here you will gain your full potential energy and power. "Musubi gasps and nods her head and is gone in a cloud of dust. Tsukumi looks a little suspicious. Seeing this I tell her, "Tsukumi It's only a day here but where we're going it's a week ok?" Now knowing this she smiles and nods her head. "Kazehana you know where we're going don't you?' She smiles and nods her head, "The Dimension Divider right it's been a while. When were you planning on telling Minato he's a Prince too? "That's when we hear a yell, "Oh! Looks like he figured it out huh?"

** Chapter End **

AN* Thanks for all my subscribers and supporters It means a lot to me as this is my first story I've posted.

*/* The reasoning for Ichigo to be the next Soul King Will become apparent later on In another 2-3 chapters patiently wait ( Please ?) * Feeling the power of the fans Displeasure*


	3. Chapter 3

The lost love of Miya Asama: The untold story of the Sekirei Queen

**Chapter 3 – The first night **

++Warning Lemon scene ahead if you don't like them skip to next chapter++

After dinner everybody starts to go their own way when I tell them, "Oh! I almost forgot, Musubi Tsukumi It's your night in Minato's room and Tsukumi -San please put up the **Deafening wall** technique I don't want to hear _anything_ from that room OK?" She smiles and shakes her head and Matsu, "Cameras 24-37 are to be disabled until tomorrow morning at 7:45 exactly. Do you got that? " She smiles and knows what's going to happen and nods her head. " Perfectly sister." This causes Karasuba to raise an eyebrow . " Are we doing what I think we're doing? I smile and get up grabbing Ichigo's hand while I'm at it. "Why Kara-hime that we are." This surprises her. And causes her to smile and follow us. Ichigo starts to get red in the face and starts to stutter,"Wha..what are we going to do?"I look at him and smile, "Why Ichigo it's the first night married and to _two_ lovely brides!" He makes the connection and starts to try and get away, " Why, you're a virgin, aren't you?" He blushes even deeper . Karasuba gasps," You are! " This makes us both smile in lust and need." Forget the bath Karasuba! He needs it as much as we do ! " He looks at us and I start to notice his very nicely sized erection. That's when we arrive at my door knowing that my room does not have cameras in it, I shove him through the door and take off my kimono. Standing there by my bed in nothing but my panties I know what to do, I kneel in front of him and unzip his pants. By the feel of it he's at least 7 inches long and _still growing_! That's when Karasuba joins me. She's dressed similar to me but with black silk panties, which reveals as much that is needed . " Before we start Kara-chan did you put the wards up?' She smiles and nods her head, "Yup! All up now let's get ready !" Ichigo starts to gaze down at us and I slap him surprised he asks," What was that for!?" I glare," That was for letting your hollow instincts take over ! Use your god powers not hollow! That is a more elaborate night and we can't wait that long!' Karasuba nods and pulls him out revealing his by now rock-hard 10 inch member. Karasuba glares at it and then puts her hand on it, causing it to twitch. "Oh? Does that feel good?' I smile and start to rub it also , adding the odd lick or two. Karasuba starts to rub herself and that was too much for him," I'm going to cum!" He yells . Putting my mouth over his tense cock I really start to attack his dick loving the taste of pure power that rolls off of it. After another two minutes he goes off the first time in my mouth. It taste so good that it caused me to moan. And he twitches in my mouth. "Oh I take it you want more? Well we can solve that! Karasuba!' She looks up from her ministrations on herself," Yes?"she asks. 'Get on the bed and move the pillows it's time for your cleaning." This excites her and she smiles following my orders knowing that as I am you don't fuck with me. She gets on the bed and I follow her diving for her dripping cunt. Ichigo watches and follows my example on me, oh! That felt good ! After hearing my gasp he took as that gasp as his cue to continue on with what he did. I start licking Karasuba with renewed Vigor and she tells me she likes it. Hearing this I smile and circle my tongue around her swollen clitoris and blow lightly on it. " OOOH! Good job sis I'm going to cum!" Is my response and I feel myself about to go too," Damn! Ichigo for this being your first time you know what to do!" He chuckles," You can thank Shinhoin-sama for that one! Teaching me was hell and she taught me a lot too Thanks to the chastity Kido I was able to keep my purity for my wedding night!" I growl causing Karasuba to squirm " Oh, Kara-chan ! I forgot you like that!" I start to purr lightly against her lower lips and she's gone once again. "Oh! That felt good!" that's when the smell of Ichigo's arousal met my nose and I look over my shoulder . " Your ready aren't you?" He smiles and nods ." Well then, crawl up here and lay your ass down! " He obeys and Karasuba stands up and then sits down by me. " Karasuba sit on his face so he can suck you off." Her response is a short Kurt nod and a, "Yes Hime ! " I smile I love Karasuba like this all submissive. She crouches over him and he pulls her down the rest of the way. He starts to lick her and I position myself over him, grabbing his member I lower myself slowly on him and quickly I pull him all the way in. " OOOH! Miya damn your tight!" I smile at him " Of course I invented the Purity Kido !" He smiles and starts to slowly thrust up and down . I match him and start gain speed causing him to growl in pleasure Causing Karasuba to gasp and really start to grind his face making him lick faster and longer. After that it's nothing but a blur. All I remember is thinking ' Man it's going to be a _**LOOOOOOOONG NIGHT!'**_

*** Chapter End ***

A/N *I know, I know asshole move but … First day of training Next Chapter and The **Big Decision for Minato's Sekirei and Minato!**


	4. Chapter 4

The lost love of Miya Asama: The untold story of the Sekirei Queen

Chapter 4 : training is a hellish thing

~ All Ichigo's P.O.V

*** Ichigo's P.O.V ***

The next morning I woke up to a slight breeze, I wondered why I was so suddenly cold. Opening my eyes it hits me. What happened last night. That's when the bed dips ever so slightly. Opening my eyes I see the amazing sight of _my_ Karasuba smiling down at me . I smile back and then I yawn, "Morning my beautiful Hime." She smiles and replies " And to you my glorious prince. Oh! And the Queen is waiting for you. Yoruichi and Rukia will be her to get you in an hour . So eat up !" This causes me to get confused," What do you mean, Rukia and Yoruichi and Rukia are coming to get me?" she smiles , " Well they are going to train you in court rituals and the ruling of Soul Society, _My King_ " That's when everything that happened yesterday. And I get up and that's when I realize _I'm STILL NAKED!_ "Umm..Karasuba WHERE'S MY CLOTHES!" She smiles and points at the door, "Ruined and in the trash just use your soul form, you'll need it soon anyways!" I sigh, and get my badge pressing it to my chest and release my full bring. After changing I make my way to the kitchen following the sound of humming. I hear the sound of running feet and then I see a violet purple blur. Slamming into my chest Miya giggles with joy like a little girl," Morning, You have a visitor. Geta-Boshi I believe you call him?" I sigh and nod."Yup my annoying teacher." That's when I round the corner, and I see the delightful scene of Miya cooking in my old battle kimono, I look at Karasuba," I thought all my clothes were destroyed?" She smiles,"Oh I forgot that survived." That's when Geta-Boshi clears his throat, Grinning like the devil he says," Oh, Ichigo my _PRINCE_. It looks like you made yourself a royal." I quirk my eyebrow at him," What the hell do you want, I was having the best night of my life and a good morning remembering last night and then _you_ appeared." He smiles and then laughs behind his fan," Oh I just thought I would tell you. Look at your hip ' I sigh and look. "What the hell!" He laughs your `Zanpakuto is complete and you have no need for me to train you anymore. Oh and Rukia and Yoruichi and Rukia are pissed." He smiles and he stands up," The one solution to this is for you to _wing them.'_ My jaw drops," So you mean I have to _wing_ MY **WHOLE SQUAD!** " He smiles, and then points to Miya," She will explain it all "With that he shunpos away. I growl giving up. I sit down to enjoy the meal that is no doubt going to be good. Musubi appears in the door, sniffing she smiles. Noticing what Miya is wearing she asks," Umm… Hime what are you wearing?" Miya hums, " Why I'm wearing my husband's shirt of course!" After hearing her response I smile and pull her into a kiss," Well that makes me very happy as said husband thinks you look sexy in his clothes." As I said this Minato and Tsukumi clears her throat and I notice that hers and Minato's hair look as if they just got out of bed. That's when I notice Musubi's hair and the complete absence of Matsu. I feel a hand on my shoulder, turning to see Kazehana she smiles . " I've made my choice for an Ashikabi." She looks first at Miya and then Karasuba they smile "go ahead sis" Is their reply. Which confuses me until Kazehana grabs my face. " no.3 Kazehana yours to command, my lord. Let the winds of my pact destroy my ashikabi's perils." I smile " Welcome to the family."

**20 minutes later**

Man was the best food I've ever ate! I couldn't help but think. I got a shock Sangetsu started to talk to me. _" Beware Rukia and Yoruichi and the are_ _ **PISSED!**_ " This surprises me. "Miya Sangetsu told me that they are here." She nods, " And girls be nice to _**our**_ Ichigo." Rukia drops down. " Yes Miya – sama." She smiles, "Oh in the entire Soul Society just kiss already!" Rukia blushes and before I can think it through I jump up pulling her to me and kiss her. Letting my feelings for her from the past 2 years pour into the kiss. She smiles, resting her head on my chest, "Ichigo I've always loved you." Hearing this I smile." And I you my love." I hear growling All of a sudden I'm tackled to the ground. Knowing it's Yoruichi I give into the kiss. " Your welcome Shinhoin Hime" I say as soon as we break up. She growls. I smile," Don't we have training to get to?" Rukia smiles," Yes we do Ichigo. And beware Shinhoin-sama has it at her house!" I grumble," Ok let's go!" Before I leave I give Miya and Karasuba a kiss. "Kazehana I'll take care of you when I come back in two days." Kazehana smiles nodding her head. Stepping outside I grab Rukia's hand and grab Yoruichi and wrap my arm around her. She smiles,"Oh really?" I open a Garganta with an audible * Swish*

** Soul Society **

Stepping out of the Garganta I'm greeted by the sound of hundreds if knees hitting the ground . "Ne. It would seem news travels fast." I say surprised at my reception. Hearing the tail-tell sound of shunpos I turn."My guess is that you guys came get me?" Looking at the figures behind me that are wearing purple hakama's . They bow before me. "No need for that" I say grabbing he one closest to me. They grimace." Lord , my name is Sparta and I'm the commander of zero squad." Smiling I acknowledge his name. I look at the Gotei 13." Taicho and Fukutaicho follow me." The people I summon rise and do as I say. Looking at old man Yamato I smile," I want you to head to the central 46 and Kill every single one of them.' He smiles and asks,` Why Ichigo?' With me as king we are going to make sure that everyone is equal." Noticing the aura around Sparta I smile, "Sparta you're a demon are you not?" As soon as the words leave my mouth I know they are true. I smile," I'll need you to go to Lucifer and give him a message." His eyes solidify," Anything my lord." I nod," Tell him that the time has come UNCLE." After hearing this I hear a gasp," Yes Rukia, I'm a mix of four things. Shinigami, Hollow, Quincy, and DEMON. That is why I learn things so quickly." She nods understanding. Feeling the glare Rangiku sends my way I smile. " Rangiku , why don't you show your true form too?" She glares before blowing out a deep breath. Letting all her powers be felt before they condense. Showing her to have wings and horns. Not much of a change . I smile reaching the meeting hall. I tell everyone to sit down."People what I'm about to show you can't leave this room. Rangiku come over her please." She smiles nodding. " Are you ready?" I ask her. She nods leaning up. Making a firm contact with her lips I allow my power to surge to its full heights flattening everyone to the ground. I smile" How was that?" I ask. She smiles," Better than I thought it would be." Rukia growls at her. Before she could yell I grab her too. I look at everyone." You see the reason you guys couldn't find out about this before now is because, I am the King of Hell." This revelation causes some gasps and other exclamations of victory. "And the reason why I vanished for those three months." Everybody smiles then.

** 20 mins later Soul Kings Palace**

Entering the palace after briefing the Taicho on my condition I walk into the palace being greeted by the maids and the family/concubines. I'm guided through the palace to the main housing. " Lord training will start tomorrow and we would love if you invite your ladies to stay tonight too." Surprised I let my reiatsu search the palace. Feeling several really powerful signatures. None more powerful than Miya's . Feeling my search hers flares to tell me she and the girls are on the way. "Rukia" I say looking at her." Yes, Ichigo?" I smile," Let's go take a bath. Yoruichi are you in." She gives me a kiss. I know what that means .

*Bathroom Lemon ahead*

Walking into the very spacious bathroom. Me, Rukia, and Yoruichi stare at the very large tub and shower. Smiling I start to take off my shirt before turning to Rukia who is standing there staring at my toned chest." Do you like what you see?" I ask her making her blush. "Turn around Rukia." I say grabbing her shoulders. She nods. Wrapping my arms around her waist I start to remove her clothes. Starting with her shirt. Kissing her neck while moving her top down. She moans from the feeling of the kisses. After her shirt comes off, I suck on her nipples causing her to moan again. Feeling a glare I turn towards my other princess," Wait your turn hime." She smiles acknowledging my request. Bending down I remove Rukia's pants and her underwear. Seeing the pussy I've wanted to see for three years now."God damn Rukia!" She blushes before she bends own removing my pants. Pulling my already rock hard 10 inch member. She smiles. Using one hand she starts to rub me up and down. Looking at Yoruichi I smile beckoning her over. Obliging she comes over, loosening the belt on her pants. Using all my speed I pull all her clothes off. I gasp looking at the body I've seen a million times from when I trained with her. But now it's different knowing it's all _mine_! I kiss her. A passionate and needy kiss. Moaning," OH! Ichigo how I've wanted this!" At this point Rukia has started to finger herself. I smile looking at her, "Impatient are we?" She nods causing a chain reaction. Lifting my head because of the good feeling in my cock, I grab her and walk over to the tub." Yoruichi, come sit over me." She smiles nodding. After sitting in the tub full of water I pull Rukia on top of me . Not needing any more of a cue Yoruichi descends over my face. Raising my head to meet her pussy I start to lick like she taught me to. I grab Rukia's hips, stopping for a second, much to Yoruichi's Ire. "Rukia this might hurt a bit." She nods before impaling herself on my cock. Whimpering she starts to move. I look her in the eye. She starts to move faster, making me moan because of the good feeling. I blow on Yoruichi's clit causing her to turn and kiss Rukia passionately on the lips. _Damn!_ Is my only thought at seeing that. "I'm gonna cum!" Rukia yells, after the kiss. Yoruichi nods her head," Me too!" Feeling the surge of tasty liquid from Yoruichi reach my mouth I gulp it down. Rukia's walls tighten around me at the same time causing me to jet long streams of cum inside only seconds before she herself goes off. Panting Yoruichi switches places with Rukia. Having no hesitation whatsoever, she impales herself." Damn Ichigo it's harder than ever!" This earns a glare from Rukia. Before she can say something I start licking around her outer lips." Oh damn I can't stay mad at you like this!" She screams grinding herself on my face. I blow softly on her clit making her grind more furiously. Grabbing Yoruichi's hips I move my hips at lightning speed. " Ichigo!" Is my response after we each cum again we clean ourselves off. Before eating I give each my women a kiss. (Miya, Kazehana, Karasuba and Rangiku arrived shortly after our shower) That night as we get ready to sleep I realize that _all the girls_ were sleeping in the same room. Addressing Miya I ask the obvious question,"Umm..Miya? Where are all of you sleeping?" My only response is a giggle. I shrug it off figuring it out.

**Next morning ** ~ Short Lime ahead~

Waking up I felt very warm. Smiling I know what happened. I open my eyes to find the sight of Miya's purple panties in my face. Smiling I blow on the area I know her clit was at. Squirming she moans," Ichigo don't you dare move!" I smile and start to lick. This causes her to squirm more. I hear the rustle of the blanket. And I suddenly feel a hand wrap around my morning wood. Before I can say anything, she starts to suck on it like a lollipop. With a resounding *pop* she stops. I try to move my arms but quickly give up. Using my hands firmly wedged in between two of my women I start to massage their breasts waking them up. With a moan Rangiku kisses me. Rukia right behind her. Karasuba and Kazehana start helping Miya in her endeavor making me cum too quickly. Using my speed I flip Miya around shoving into her. I start to push my fingers in and out of the two next to me. I look at Karasuba and Kazehana "Later" is all I can say before the amazing feeling hits me speeding up I kiss Miya, then Rukia, Squeezing Rangiku's breasts. Causing her to moan. Letting out my wings I smile wrapping them around _my girls._ Ten minutes later we all come together. I smile knowing that I was the one to do that. "My girls! "I say growling it. They smile. Miya coughs expressing the need to get dressed. There is a knock on the door. "Come in!" Miya yells. In walks my favorite arranchar. She drops to her knees before me," My lord." Is what she says first before noticing our state of dress. "I was sent by my queen to check on you and express our gratitude that there is a new Soul King. But I never expected it to be you!" I smile," Nel stand up please." She does so. I surprise her by pulling her in for a kiss. "Welcome Nel my love. You are now part of my harem! You get to live here with me and the rest! Play nice!" I smile at her reaction to that. Before I smile at Miya," Is that ok _my queen_?" She smiles and nods. Smiling mischievously, "You have to have _TWO MALE MATES TOO!"_ My jaw drops. I slap my head. (Of course she'd figure that out!)Glaring at Miya I point at her. "Girls get out!" I look at Neliel, "You can stay. "She smiles nodding. The girls grumble getting dressed. "Karasuba, Kazehana you are going to go train in the room. Rangiku, Rukia, Yoruichi stay outside I'll _train_ with you guys in a minute." After I say this they nod their heads and blush. I look at Nel, " Come here and take your clothes off." She does as I say already noticing my growing need.

~Short Lime~

Miya growls knowing what I'm going to do." Ichigo I know what you're doing and I don't approve-!" She doesn't get to finish her sentence before I silence her by giving her a kiss. I smile as I feel a mouth wrap around me. Looking down at Miya I smile. "Oh really Miya! Couldn't wait could you?" She nods, "Let's get the introductions now! We have training!" Smiling I pull out of Miya's mouth before I grab Neliel. With a small *yip* when I pick her up and plunge in. I grab Miya's breast and start to massage them. I start to feel Nel quake in my arms knowing she is close I rub her clit. And with a, "OH! ICHIGO!" She gives a grunt before kissing me.

~Lime end~

(Training ground 0)

"Well it would seem that they are done." Kazehana says to Karasuba . Karasuba smiles ,"It would seem so. I wonder who the guys would be?" They smile , "Miya is going to give him hell!" They hear turning to Matsu "That SHE WILL!"

**Chapter End**

*Sorry for taking so long on the submittance of this chapter! My computer and Internet crashed and I was not able to post anything.

p.m. me if you have a problem!

Read and Review! No flaming!


	5. Chapter 5

The lost love of Miya Asama Chapter 5 By:Midnightfox343

AN: I'm sorry for being away for so long! But my wolves and tigers I am back! I have received several messages regarding my choices on the harem. The only thing I can tell you at this time is for the fact that the harem is almost complete! Miya, Karasuba, Kazehana, Yoruichi, Rukia, Neliel, and Orihime(added this chapter) and only two more! I am going to post a poll after this chapter for the last two!

-Starto!-

Standing on the edge of the training island Ichigo, Karasuba, and Miya relaxed in the embrace of the wind. The past three years had been brutal. Ichigo finally receiving the crown of the Shinigami Miya and Ichigo had gotten married. Ichigo had also married Karasuba and Kazehana. He had also learned that Orihime and Tatsuki were Sekirei as well. Upon his crowning Ichigo was able to gain access to the files the Seiretei had on the Sekirei. He learned that they were the first beings on planet earth and had been developed as an experiment from squad 12. Learning this left him one question 'When did the Sekirei line die out?' He sought these answers endlessly. Finally he found the answers. There was originally two colonies. They were named 'Vegeta'(The bad) and Humanica(good). He also learned that the current Sekirei were a mix of the two as a piece offering for the ending of the war. The Vegeta colony agreed to leave under one condition, that they were able to come back once every thousand years, allowing them to breed with the Humanica Colony to bulster their own population. He also learned of this new species which are called Saiyans. Many of them living on earth as a by product of the breeding, and subsequent destruction of their planet killing nearly all of their race. Leaving two living children who were twin brothers. Son"Kakkarot"Goku, and Vegeta Briefs. After learning of these twos existence Ichigo thourghly searched their past and called them to him. He offered them a choice. Join the gotie 13 or face the wrath of all of the gotei 13's taichou. They chose to join with the stipulation that they be able to move back and forth between the realms and train under him to attain a new level of power to protect the universe as what they dubbed the Gods of Eternal fighting.

Two days passed Earth Three years Seireitei

With a satisfying rip everybody appears again making Minato start from his position on the couch, missing the lively atmosphere in the house. He looks back knowing that sound. He sees Musubi and Tsukumi and Kuu. He rushes over to them and notices the difference in their power levels. Musubi having strange pupils. They look like a pink and purple yin and yang symbol with a bird in flight above them. He couldn't help the shudder that ran up his back at those eyes. Having a dream about those eyes not that long ago. "M-Musubi? Are you ok? Your eyes are strange. " Musubi smiles,"Yes Minato-sama! Im just fine! They are just my zanpakuto Yume!" At the questioning look she smiled."Yume was a former leader of the discipline squad and she merged with me when I became the leader myself! She gave me immense power what you feel through our bond is what I'm allowing to pass through and be felt!" Minato's jaw dropped as he looked at her _truly_ feelng her power for the first time. Miya and Karasuba smile. Karasuba holding a hand to her stomach. She smiled at Ichigo and their swords combine forming two people. Zangetsu and Karaketsu. Miya stands off to the side holding a Katana and a English style broad sword that was pure white with gold and black laced through out .** These were the true forms of Sangetsu and Zangetsu. They had done the bonding like Tensa and Karaketsu but had come out differently. The reasoning for that was the fact Ichigo had awakened his true zanpakuto. Banbutsu no kami (God of all things 'OC ZANPAKUTOU!')When he was crowned the massive hole in his spirit world had suddenly filled and in the middle of it was a mountain with a glowing sword on it. Having scaled the mountain Ichigo, felt the raw power coming off of it and knew that it was a zanpakutou immediately. Not being sure what it would manifest as he was surprised it any form he wanted it to.

((Ends catching you guys up on the last 2 years 11months and 2 days))

Musubi and Tsukumi literally tackled him to the ground Matsu not far behind them. They grab him and wave over their shoulders. Everyone else chuckled knowing what was going to happen with them. Smiling Karasuba and Miya went into the bathroom and they simply could not wait for a warm bath in there little homely house. Ichigo sat in the back yard and felt his other mates approaching. "Nel, Rukia, Yoruichi, Soifon. Why are you guys trying to hide?" He got his answer when a orange haired blur slammed into him. "Orihime! How have you been?" He received a glare which looked like a face of an angry kitten. He smiled knowing what she wanted. "Before I do this are you absolutely sure?" He questioned and receiving a nod he leaned down and kissed her. Causing beautiful golden wings to shoot from her back and flare out. He smiled and held the kiss finally with the one he truly loved for all his life. What surprised them the most after they stopped kissing is the fact her wings stayed and crystalized causing them to shift into the wings of an angel, with a half halo above her head.

***aaand done!***

AN/ I'm sorry for taking so long my fans! With extraneous circumstances as my internet was out and then my computer crashing I could not post! And not to mention I lost my nearly 40,000 character chapter! Well I hope this will tide you guys over for the mean time! I will start submitting stories bi-weekly from now on!


	6. Chapter 6: the proclamation

The lost love of Miya Asama: the untold story of the sekirei queen.

Chapter 6: Chappy and Kon make a come back!

A/N: I have posted a poll on my profile and would like your input on it! Please it is only going to be open for a few more chapters.

****Starto!*****

Ichigo sat on the roof and could not help but think that he missed Kon. Rukia sat next to him and sighed heavily missing her mod soul too. They both were sitting on the roof of their house. Watching the sun set and holding each other . Rukia looked up at Ichigo and bit her lip. "Babe I miss Chappy.." Ichigo smiled a true smile. "Yeah I miss Kon too.." A bird floats down to them turning into reishi when it lands on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo smiled, "Rukia it looks like we may see them soon." He said pointing at the sky. The sky rippled showing a Sinkaimon gate. Out of it walked two people. One looked identical to Ichigo but with brown hair and blue eyes. The other was a carbon copy of Rukia but a little taller. They smiled knowing who it was. "Kon! Chappy!" They cheered and dashed across the air to the two people. They instantly dropped and bowed to their king. Ichigo grimaced, "Don't do that! I may be the king but you do not show that to me!" They looked at each other and smiled. With a surprisingly high voice Chappy spoke, "Same old Ichigo! I told you bowing was a stupid idea!" Kon blushed shaking his head at his soon to be wife. He shrugged, "So did you guys get the good news?" Rukia stared at Ichigo,. She shook her head, "No we did not-at Ichigo's smirk she corrected herself- I did not but Ichigo must have." Kon smirked," You see we are actually true soul reapers now under Ichigo's command…And we are getting married!" Rukia gasps, "When did you guys become real shinigami!" They smiled, "A little after Ichigo was crown the King of all three worlds!" was Chappy's answer. Rukia glared at Ichigo and he rubbed the back of his head. That's when Karasuba and Miya decided to interrupt. Miya glared at everybody and pointed straight up. "You guys are attracting too much attention! Come down here!"

**Inside the house in a certain hidden bedroom**

Matsu and the others stare at the two new additions to the family. Apparently Kon and Chappy were getting married and they chose to live here with their former masters. Matsu chuckled and smiled, thinking of the program she had originally installed on the two mod souls making the very. _UNIQUE_ … Matsu closed her eyes breathing out. She knew her and her sisters would be called down soon and when they did she feared the ensuing chaos and embarrassment. Miya looked at the camera she knew was in the living room. She pointed at it and then pointed at the floor. Matsu shivered and knew if she did not hurry up they would be in trouble. She got up dashing out of the room. Thumping down the hallway she threw open the door to Minato's room. And stopped when she did. She cocked her head sideways and smirked seeing Musubi and Minato tangled together and asleep. She laughed and looked at Tsukumi . She looked at her and asked, "Where's Kusano?" Tsukumi pointed at the pile and huffed. "She decided it was time she became a wife…" Matsu looked and couldn't help the smile on her face when she seen Kusano in her adult form. She shook her head walking over. She used her foot and shook Minato and Musubi awake. Musubi sat up… or tried to. She frowned when she could not and seen the reason why. She was still hooked to Minato she blushed reversing the position so she could get up. She blushed when Minato moaned still being hard from the rigorous play date. Minato cracked his eyes open and looked at Matsu and Musubi. He yawned and touched Kusano on accident. She cracked her eyes and grinned. "Ashikabi-sama, I'm still tired…." Minato smiles. "Kuu-chan. We are needed downstairs right now... Trust me I would rather be asleep right now." Kusano nodded and stood up letting her magic heal her body. They all got dressed and walked downstairs. Upon walking inside they noticed the two new additions who looked exactly like Ichigo and Rukia. They seen Matsu and ran up. Kon and Chappy looked at her and then hugged her. Surprising everybody but those old enough to know. Ichigo looked at Matsu closely connecting the dots. Looking at Miya and Karasuba and they nodded. Ichigo sighed and looked at Rukia who made the connection too. "Mother! How have you been?!" Kon asked ever the dense one. Minato looked at Matsu. "You're their mother!" Matsu blushed, "Minato I am the creator of what is called mod souls. Two of the are which that stand before you. They are the only ones who managed to become soul reapers." Minato looked at them and couldn't help the flinch that corresponded. Minato smiled and looked at them and grinned, "So that makes me your father kind of..." That caused Tsukumi to blush slightly and touch her stomach. The action did not go unnoticed by Miya and Yoruichi. They looked at her and pointed outside. She nodded and did what they asked. Ichigo looked at them and mentally asked them. _" What's going on?_ " They smiled," _It seems Tsukumi has a_ little _problem..."_ Ichigo nodded and shooed them away. He wrapped his arms around Rukia, who was currently pregnant with his first child.

**With Miya**

Standing out in the hall way and glaring at Tsukumi. She squirmed uncomfortably. Miya sighed deeply, "How far?" she asked. They had only been home for a month. So It couldn't be too far. Or so she thought. "I'm two months along... It happened when I realized that Minato is not my actual ashikabi. Ichigo is..."

~Flashback~

Tsukumi stood in her inner soul. It took the appearance of a typical port boats coming in and out. A person stood before her, looking identical to her accept for her attitude and hair and eye colors. Being inversed on both her eyes a deep pretty yellow. Her hair a sea blue. **"You are not ready to hear my name...you must take care of that..."** she pointed at a large cargo ship, which was the darkest of blacks. She felt a feeling of foreboding from it. She leapt towards it and landed on the deck. She landed lightly. Walking towards the main deck. Noticing a symbol on the deck below her. She thought it looked familiar. She jumped on top of the cargo containers and looked down. It was the Sekirei symbol but a twisted version of it. The tomoe on the top were only half full. There were 18 of them instead of the standard 5. And each looked as if they were containing the bird. She grimaced knowing what it was and not agreeing with what it meant. She sighed herself from her inner world. She surfaces to see Ichigo with glowing fingers. He looked at her. She nodded knowing that was going to release her from her soul contract to Minato. He smiled bitterly. "This will hurt Tsukumi. I hope that you find your actual Ashikabi." He pressed his fingers to her head and she stiffened and fell unconscious. She found herself back in her own soul scape. The person from earlier stood across from her. " **It seems you corrected a mistake that could have proven fatal."** She smiled and held out her hand. " **My name is Rengetsu. As you can guess I am the wife of Ichigo's final form. His final zanpaktou Banabutsu.** " As she said that a man appeared and grabbed her around her waist. He looked like the typical god He was buff and built had golden hair that was spiked and eyes that with one look you would get lost in. He looked at Tsukumi and shooed her expelling her from the mindscape. When she came around it was to see Ichigo, her heart started to beat rapidly. She gasped. "I always knew I should be with you..." She lunged at him , kissing him.

~flash back end~

Miya and Karasuba look at each other with looks of disbelief . "So let me get this right... you are in fact not Minato's Sekirei but Ichigo's." Tsukumi nodded. Miya sighed, "So that means that the baby is his." Tsukumi nodded, "Yes and I haven't told him..." She trailed off when Miya hugged her. "Tsukumi. Rukia got pregnant the same day as you." Tsukumi gasped. And smiled. She started to cry knowing she was foolish. Miya turned around and walked into the living room. She looked at Ichigo and crooked at her finger beckoning him to follow her. He did so telling Rukia and Yoruichi that he would be back. He stepped out and got nailed with a hug from Tsukumi. He smiled looking at his last female sekirei. "Tsukumi what's wrong?" He asked and could not help smile at her. She blushed, "Ichigo I'm pregnant. And it's yours. From the day you winged me." His eyes widened making the connection. And then they narrowed. "You haven't told Minato your not his anymore have you?" She nodded and frowned. He sighed, "You have to tell him tonight." She nodded. "I will. I just feel bad for Musubi and Kusano... They may be like I was."

A/N***

I know! I know! It ended in a cliffhanger! And you are and because of me adding another one.! But it's all going to line up! Just bear with me! If you want to find out what is going on stay tune for the next chapter!


End file.
